


An Unexpected Party: Thorin Oakenshield (Two)

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gandalf always knows more, Hate, Longing, Love, M/M, One's, Over feelings, Pull toward their One's, Rejection, Shame, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Thorin is a jerk, Thorin is always an idiot, Thorin is prideful, Unexpected Visitors, arrogant, asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has just found his soulmate, he has dreamed of him. He is as big and muscular as he's dreamed.  Freya is scared to see Thorin after so long, she has dreamed of him every night. Will he remember her. Rose also found her soul mate in young prince Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Party: Thorin Oakenshield (Two)

An unexpected party: Thorin Oakenshield (Two)

Freya knew who had knocked and she wasn't ready to face him yet. She let Bilbo go open the door. She followed the other dwarrows. Seems they wished to see their King.

Fili and Kili she thought them handsome, but she looked at Thorin. She felt a pull towards him. An ache she didn't know existed and an emptiness was filled. She almost walked toward him, he shone brighter than her memories. He was not just handsome but beautiful. She had missed him, her dreams and memories did not compare. She had found her soulmate.

“Gandalf I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice.”

“Well. Thorin Oakenshield I like to present to you. Bilbo Baggins.”

“So this is the hobbit.” 

Thorin sneered at the hobbit, walked in a circle around the weak creature.

“Tell me Master Baggins, ax or sword. What's your weapon of choice?”

“I prefer my daggers but I can use a sword well enough,”

“Really. I highly doubt that. He looks more like grosser than a burglar!”

Everything came crashing down as soon as she heard him speak those that's words. Why was she so surprised, she had seen it happen in her dreams. He was speaking and looking at Bilbo with such disrespect. Pain and disappointment were replaced in her heart. Shame at feeling anything for such a dwarf. How could it be that this was her soulmate, the one she dreamed of each night was such an arrogant son of an orc.

“Who are you to come into our home speak to my brother in such a way!”

She was angry, Dwalin had not remembered her. She doubted Thorin would too. They had left and never returned. They never cared, it was all a lie. She was a young dwarfling but still they had been her family, how ever short of a time they spent together.

Thorin taken aback turn to the person who spoke to him. Stopped his retort as they continue. His eyes wide. The dwarf was beautiful, feminine features, an amazing looking dam.

“When we have allowed uninvited guests into our home! We have provided a feast! A place to rest! I thought Kings had better manners and sense.”

He continues to look at her his emotions well hidden behind a mask of cold resentment. 

“You are a dwarf. Not a hobbit. How can you say he is your brother.” he could all but growl at her. 

“I was all but abandon by my so-called dwarf family and was taken in by our parents! So you will show him respect. Dwarf King.” she yelled at him. 

She turned to look at Fili, who was getting a little too cosy with her little sister, more like her daughter to her.

“Get away from my daughter or I'm make sure you can never have children!”

Thorin almost charged at her, she will not touch his heir. Gandalf stopped him, he wanted to touch her. He didn't know if from hate or something far darker.

Everyone was looking on with a degree of anger and shock. Some with a bit of respect for the dwarf courageous enough to confront their King. 

“Calm down Thorin. He has a point. You have been invited into his house and the company have been well fed. Let us go into the kitchen. I believe you must be famished.”

Thorin gave her another glare, he must be wrong. She is a he, not the beautiful dam to give him heirs. Did he just think that. He didn't like him, he will be a distraction.

Everyone scurried off to the kitchen. Whispering to each other.

Thorin heads to the dining table and sits in the front. Glaring at everything and everyone. He had felt a pull towards those green eyes. Confusion, shame and rage courses threw him. Who was this dwarf to disrespect him so. He was a Durin. From the noble line of Durin the Deathless. A King. He continued to brood. He needed to put that dwarf over his knee and spank her, him, until he obeyed him. He shook his head, he shouldn't be think such depraved thoughts. No one had ever made him feel this way.

Freya stood behind him. She remembered her manners after a while. Food and Ale was placed in front of him. He grabbed his fork and takes a bite of meat glazed with carrots. An explosion of flavor on his tongue. He almost moans. He hasn't tasted anything this amazing since Erebor. He continued to try every dish, that was presented to him. He tried not to show it, maybe the dwarf could come but only for their cooking skills. Than later he could warm his bed.

Freya wanted to kill Thorin with kindness, well with her hobbit manners. Over feed him till he can't move.

*

Dwalin kept shooting looks at Bilbo and Frey. Since he first saw them he felt something he couldn't identify. The dwarf looked very familiar. He can't remember where. His appearance similar to the wild wandering dwarfs. If it's true and he was abandoned by them. He could be kin to his late wife. Same fair skin she had and eyes. A strange rare beauty, he was going to have fun teasing Thorin. They looks he keeps sending the lad.

The hobbit, Bilbo was a curious creature. Honey golden curls bouncing as he walked, the sway of his hips when he walked away from him. He had suspected he did not purpose. He notice the freckles on his little button nose. How is face would light up when the dwarf (his brother) spoke to him. Sturdy body full of curves and red plump lips. He had felt a spark when he first saw him. The hobbit was so beautiful, an urge to claim him came over him. He blinked and looked away. His cheeks turning red. He had never had such thoughts before not even for his late wife.

*

Fili looked at the beautiful hobbit, she was memorizing. Golden curls braided behind her back. He had been confused with Frey comment but when he saw her he understood. He had just found his One, did the dwarf know he would. Did his One know he was coming, was that why her brother had warned him. He couldn't look or stay away, he needed her. She must feel the same, looking at him with those big bright eyes filled with love.

*

Balin looked on with amusement. He knew those looks his King and brother have found their One’s. Rear to even find your One. He knew those two are blind and stubborn to see what they have found. Fili had found his in the small hobbit. Well he could tell Frey will not let his daughter of his sight. But how is it he had a hobbit for a daughter. Fili better be careful. 

Frey kept shooting glares at Dwalin, Thorin and Fili. When he thought no one noticed, he looked hurt as if Thorin had hurt him, as if he had known him before now. Thorin and Dwalin had come back to them more dead than alive those many years ago. They had no memory of working in the Shire, maybe they had met Frey and do not remember him. Could be a good reason why Frey looks upset. Had Thorin met his One, but he must have been much younger all those years ago.

It seemed he and Gandalf are the only ones to notice. They look at each other and shake their heads. This going to be a long Quest.

********

“Wait. What is this about uninvited guests. Gandalf said you were with us, Master Baggins!”

“Ah lattie, seems Master Baggins had only seen Gandalf yesterday morning and he told him no.”

Balin was still angry to have been deceived by the wizard.

“Gandalf!”

But Gandalf had disappear on them. 

“Mind telling me why I have a hordes of dwarrows uninvited in my home?”

Freya wanted to know exactly why they were here.

“If we are not welcome, we will leave.”

Thorin said as brooding as a pouting spoiled Prince.

“Now, calmed down your Majesty. I am not kicking you out. I'm just stating a fact. I wish to know why Gandalf thought Bilbo needed to go on an adventure?”

“We wish to reclaim our home.”

Said Kili with a huge smile. 

“And which home would that be?”

“Erebor.”

“Why do you need Bilbo for exactly?”

“It was Gandalf’s idea, to be our burglar.”

“So you want my brother to burglar from a dragon?”

“Well. Everyone knows their is a dragon in the mountain. We've read of it.”

Bilbo knew they were leaving to go to an adventure but he didn't know he would burglar a dragon. He felt a bit faint. If he failed he hoped Dwalin would catch him. He had yet to really speak with the dwarf.

“That's insane. I can't believe you want him to go in their. I'm not going to let that happen.”

After that it all went to flames. All broke out into an argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part ...Tmrw or in a few days.


End file.
